


[louder than thunder]

by faith_gigliorosa



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Dark, Desperation, Fanvids, M/M, Murder, Regret, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_gigliorosa/pseuds/faith_gigliorosa
Summary: [I know I could be better,find your way into my heart]
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 2





	[louder than thunder]




End file.
